


Dance For Me

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Big Cat!Tim, Goat!Jon, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Omegaverse, Pole Dancing, lmao this is so self indulgent im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: “Have you ever given Martin a lap dance before?” Tim asked against Jon’s lips. Jon leaned back slightly and looked at Tim with drunken eyes as he shook his head. It had never occurred to him to ever give his mate a lap dance.“Then I’m going to teach you,” Tim chuckled as Jon’s eyes filled with a worry and embarrassment that cleared his head slightly.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! more omegaverse things that no one asked for but I'm obsessed with anyways. Jon is mated with Martin, and Tim is mated with Simon, yet they frequently get together for foursomes because why not. Please enjoy!

“Come on, I want to show you something,” Tim said, grabbing Jon’s hand and leading him towards a door whose frame was surrounded in neon lights. 

Jon was already out of it, high off of kissing Tim while Martin and Simon watched. He’d felt Tim’s tail wrapping around his own and moving swiftly, sending Jon’s brain into ecstasy; he’d barely even noticed when Simon and Martin left the room, muttering something about food.

Jon followed Tim into the room and gasped softly; before him lay a showroom, the lights dim as they ebbed from places Jon couldn’t see. Through the low light, Jon saw a small elevated stage and a pole reaching up into the ceiling. There were soft, comfortable looking couches surrounding the stage that Jon only gawked at. They looked so much more expensive than anything he had in his own shared flat.

Tim gripped Jon wrist harder when he paused, pulling him over to one of the couches. He positioned Jon in front of the couch, shoving his calves against the edge. Tim smiled and twisted his fist into Jon’s shirt, pulling the other boy closer. Tim playfully licked at Jon’s tender, swollen lips before fully connecting their lips.

Jon was immediately like putty in Tim’s hands, lifting his hands up and burying them in Tim’s hair. He blushed when Tim wrapped his arms around Jon’s waist, pulling him closer, closer, closer still until Jon could barely breathe. He could feel Jon smiling against his mouth and wanted to hit him, but he didn’t get the chance as he feel Tim shove him roughly on the couch.

Jon landed awkwardly, his shirt riding half-way up his stomach and his arousal very visible through his pants. He could see Tim’s smile this time as he reached down for the hem of Jon’s shirt, pulling it swiftly upwards. Tim laughed as the shirt got caught on Jon’s horns, the sound of tearing fabric filling the quiet space. 

Tim carefully removed the shirt and tossed it onto the back of the couch before making his way over towards the stage. He climbed the steps slowly before making his way over to the pole and looked up at it. He wrapped one of his hands around it and spun around lazily, looking over at Jon once he turned around.

Jon was a mess; whimpering softly as his pants rubbed agonizingly against his arousal. Jon knew his smell was growing stronger as he felt the slick soak through his pants and onto the couch. He reached behind his head and hooked his arms onto the back of the couch, trying his best to not touch himself. He closed his eyes tight against the wave of pleasure that passed over his body as he thought of his mate; Martin. Martin yelling at him for touching himself.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Jon heard Tim call. He opened his eyes to find Tim’s leg hooked around the pole, his pants already having been removed. He hung upside down as his leg supported him, the friction from his skin keeping him stable. Jon swallowed against the dryness in his throat as he thought of how strong Tim would be to be able to do something like that. 

“M-Martin,” Jon stammered out, biting his lip. He watched as Tim flipped himself over lightly, leg and arm muscles flexing as he supported his own weight. He stretched before reaching for his own shirt, lifting it effortlessly up and over, tossing it off stage. Tim’s tail flicked and wrapped around his chest; he was so beautiful that Jon forgot how to breathe for a second. 

Stood only in his underwear, Tim looked like an alpha. Once again Jon thought of his own alpha mate and distantly wondered where he was as Tim made his way back over towards Jon. He kneeled in front of Jon, trailing his hands up Jon’s thighs and getting deliciously close to his arousal. Jon let out a shaky breath and clasped his hands together tightly. 

Tim reached for Jon’s belt and looked up, asking for approval. Jon nodded and bit his lip as Tim slowly removed his pants and socks, leaving Jon only in his underwear, similar to Tim. He smiled as Tim stood up and reached out a hand, taking Jon’s and pulling him from the couch. 

Tim kissed Jon and spun them around so that Tim was now the one who was against the couch. He sat down slowly and dragged Jon with him, making the other boy straddle him.

“Have you ever given Martin a lap dance before?” Tim asked against Jon’s lips. Jon leaned back slightly and looked at Tim with drunken eyes as he shook his head. It had never occurred to him to ever give his mate a lap dance.

“Then I’m going to teach you,” Tim chuckled as Jon’s eyes filled with a worry and embarrassment that cleared his head slightly. 

“I don’t think I could do that,” he said, running his hands down Tim’s toned chest. He marveled at the fact that Tim seemed to be all muscle, yet he was still the omega in the relationship. Simon was his alpha; Simon was the one who fully owned Tim’s heart.

“Yes you can, baby. You just need to try,” Tim smiled and stood up, hooking Jon’s limbs around him. Jon squeaked and held on tight as Tim walked over to a bar area that Jon couldn’t see before music filled the room. It was bass heavy, and Jon felt himself blushing as he listened to the lyrics that echoed around the room. 

Tim walked them back over to the couch before sitting down. Jon leaned back and placed his hands against Tim’s chest, unmoving. He gasped as Tim grabbed his hips tightly, moving them forward and back to the beat of the music. Jon whimpered as his arousal rubbed against Tim’s and buried one of his hands in Tim’s hair.

“Move your body to the music, don’t be afraid. We have the instincts for these kids of things, you just need to own that. Make yourself feel good, baby, and I’ll be right there with you,” Tim’s words were soft and he slowly used his hands to guide Jon’s hips; forward, backward, side to side in order to make both of them feel good.

“Will Simon get mad if he finds out I’m doing this?” Jon asks, steadying himself by placing his hands on Tim’s shoulders as he slowly begins to move his hips on his own. He’s encouraged to do more when Tim moans softly, throwing his head back.

“Considering him and Martin are off doing whatever, I’m not very inclined to care,” Tim teased, stroking a single finger down Jon’s chest. Jon felt as his slick soaked through his underwear and coated Tim. He wanted nothing more than to ride Tim while Martin watched; but this wasn’t about him. He was practicing on Tim for when it was Martin’s turn.

Jon closed his eyes and imagined Martin’s face; round, soft, yet when he wanted to be, dominate. His canines snapping out as Jon rode him, his big hands pinning Jon down to the bed, his dick slamming into Jon as he came. Jon moaned his mate’s name loudly and moved his hips more, groaning at the sounds Tim made.

“Boys?” Jon heard a voice call. His eyes opened automatically at the sound of Tim’s mate. Simon.

“Having all the fun without us, eh?” another voice asks, peering around Simon. Jon trembled at the sound of his mate’s voice. Martin stepped farther in the room and made his way over to Tim and Jon, a shit-eating smile tugging at his lips. He reached Jon and cupped his face, kissing his mate lightly on the lips. 

Jon chased after Martin’s kiss as he righted himself, but Martin only chuckled. He scratched behind Jon’s ear and and sighed as Simon came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Martin.

“You could at least have waited until we had the opportunity to watch,” Simon pouted, kissing at Martin’s neck. 

“But this little one was so eager, it couldn’t wait,” Tim said, bucking upwards and causing Jon to gasp. 

“Ah well, guess we’ll have to punish you, little ones,” Martin spoke softly and smiled, his canines snapping out.

Jon swallowed. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to give my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune) a follow that'd be cool!


End file.
